purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Village
|image = |partOfSeason = 02 |episodeNumber = 02 |airDate = 25th December 2019 |writer = User:Pastelhaxe |director = User:Pastelhaxe |previousEpisode = Defeat Me |nextEpisode = The Revenge }} is the second episode of Paradox's second season. It aired on December 25th, 2019 on Purry Productions. It was written and directed by User:Pastelhaxe. Previously On... The cell is practically a hollow shell of stone and rocks. A small window, with nothing outside. One bed to fit 7 people. And 1 orc. “It has been almost two months since the disappearance of The Warriors, who were last seen fighting The Burning Man at Ping’s Cove. The body of Mira Vezvyolva was found but no trace of the rest of her team was ever found. Rescue missions were made impossible after The Burning Man’s dragon rendered the area uninhabitable with its nest of children.” Story Scarlette, Jiihn and Jamie taunt the travellers. Scarlette holding a red gem, laughing at their lack of knowledge towards it. Miguel begs Scarlette, his alleged daughter, to snap out of it. But she can’t. Jiihn grows tired of his begging and demands that they leave. Arianna watches like a hawk as they leave the prison again. Holding her breath, she finally lets out a long sign of relief as she turns to Steven, who is also rigid. She pulls from behind her a metal rod that has been carefully scraped at to become a sharpened weapon. Purry begs them not to do anything stupid. Sara tries to calm her. It’s the only way. Chey begins crying, scared of the repercussions. Miguel tells Arianna that Scarlette would never do this to them and he urges them not to hurt her. Arianna seems unphased, telling the group they’re going to get out of there before uncovering a hidden stash of weapons. —— TWO MONTHS BEFORE. Austin lies in the sand. Blood. He’s bleeding. Burn marks across his body. Scrapes and scars and bruises. Like his time is almost up. Except hands scoop him from the ground. A group of trolls collect him as their own. A trollchild, in a way. There are many others following the trolls. Humans and the like. just like him. They take him to their village, where he regains consciousness after a few days. The trolls barely understand him, the troll children ignoring him due to his age, far older than any of the others. They all think he’s delusional. They’ve never heard of “The Burning Man” before. Except one trollchild. She has no knowledge of a human life, but in secret she researched and learns the ways incase one day she ever returns. Minina they called her. She took pity on Austin and became his only friend. He told her everything, she didn’t truly believe it all. To her, he was still mad. His wounds would take weeks to heal and the trolls wouldn’t let him leave after that. “You’re stuck here, Austin.” Minina told him. “I have to go back, I need to find my friends. They could be in danger.” “Or they could’ve won.” When he was alone, he’d search for maps back to the kingdom. But all he found was troll maps. They were incomprehensible to a regular human, and Minina couldn't help him. Maybe he was doomed to be stuck there forever. Poll Rating 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2 1 Cast *Purry *Noah *Miguel *Arianna *Austin *Jayme *Chey *Steven *Sara *Scarlette *Little Buddy *Minina *Jamie *Jiihn Trivia Category:Paradox Category:Paradox Episodes